Fantastic Beasts Network
by Loufok
Summary: Les aventures du meilleur quatuor du monde sur le net. :) [Newtina] & [Jeenie] œuf course ! Léger [Grindeldore]. Avec Credence Barebone, Percival Graves, Seraphina Picquery, Theseus Scamander et tout un tas d'autres personnages issus de l'univers HP/FB. [en cours]
1. Chapitre 1

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée d'avance. Cette fic m'est venu en tête et j'avais absolument besoin de l'écrire. J'espère juste qu'elle vous fera sourire (rire ?) et qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore si elle aura une suite. Ça dépend si elle vous plait. :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling._

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** et **Queenie Goldstein** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Bonjour ma colombe. :$  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Hello Honey ! *coeur*  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Queenie… Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent…

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Que je sache, l'amitié numérique entre les sorciers et les Non-Maj n'est pas interdite.

 **Seraphina Picquery :** C'est une idée à creuser…  
 _ **Percival Graves**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** F*ck Big Brother…  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** et **Tina Goldstein** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Queenie Golstein**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** et **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Newt ! Tu as finis par te créer un compte ?! :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Trolut 0à fsait.

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Oh, quelqu'un à du mal à utiliser les touches du clavier apparemment ? ^^  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Jke promtes dfe m4améliourer.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski,**_ _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre ton nom entier ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je voiulais ¨^êtrze s^ûr qsue voùs mre troiuvieza.

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Mon pote, il faut vraiment que tu t'améliore, c'est illisible.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _,_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Ok.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Et bien voilà, une réponse sans faute de frappe. :)  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** et **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ **,** _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Newt ! :o :o :o Tes photos de voyages sont magnifiques !  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Elle a raison. Celles du dragon sont particulièrement incroyables.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Désolée, je suis surement en train de te spamer de notifications mais elles sont toutes tellement belles…  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** On devient accro au bouton "like" pas vrai ? ;)

 **Jacob Kowalski :** C'est surement parce que c'est plus simple pour lui d'aimer un post que d'en écrire un. ^^  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** aime _"Les Non-Maj".  
 **Jacob Kowalski**_ __et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça_._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Queenie…

 **Queenie Goldstein :** On est dans un pays libre ou non ?  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** aime _"Ilvermorny, meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde".  
 **Tina**_ _ **Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Qu'"esdt _ce qu"il ne fazut paq liuer !

 **Queenie** **Goldstein :** Même avec ma legilimancie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu écris Newt. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** est en train de lire _"L'informatique pour les nuls", "Les réseaux sociaux pour les nuls" et "La technologie Moldues à l'usage des débutants".  
 **Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein, Theseus Scamander, Credence Barebone, Séraphine Picquery, Percival Graves**_ _, 958 579 365 Potterhead et JK Rowling aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Quel succès. ^^

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Les gens ont hâte de comprendre ce que vous avez à dire Scamander. ;)  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** a créé un groupe privé **Les rencontres new-yorkaises *coeur*  
**

 **Queenie Goldstein** , **Jacob Kowalski** , **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** et **Tina Goldstein** ont été ajouté au groupe _._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Superbe idée. :3  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça_.

 **Credence Barebone :** Et moi ? :(

 **Tina Goldstein** a ajouté **Credence Barebone** au groupe.  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _et_ _**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** aime _"Les pâtisseries"_.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Les meilleures se sont les tiennes Honey ! :D

 **Jacob Kowalski :** :$

 **Tina Goldstein :** Tellement d'interprétations possibles dans cette réponse que ça en devient gênant…  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça_.

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** écoute _"I'm sexy and I know it"_ de **LMFAO**.  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _et_ _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_ _aiment ça._

 **Percival Graves :** C'est une chanson de Non-Maj, tu en as conscience ?

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Pour une fois qu'ils écrivent quelque chose qui me parle, je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Botrucs"_.  
 _ **Pickett le Botruc**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Dragons"_.

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Oiseaux-tonnerre"_.  
 _ **Frank**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Occamy"_.

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Demiguises"_.  
 _ **Dougal**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Niffleurs"_.

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Licornes"_.

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Boursouffles"_.

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Phœnix"_.

 **Theseus Scamander** \- Si tu aime encore une race de créature, je te supprime de mes amis !

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Hippogriffes"_.

 **Theseus Scamander :** …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Au revoir ?

 **Theseus Scamander :** Ça te ferait trop plaisir.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** :(

 **Theseus Scamander :** :)

* * *

Conversation privée.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Hey sœurette !  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Queenie ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Quelque chose ne va pas entre toi et Newt ?  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Pas que je sache pourquoi ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Vous n'êtes pas amis sur Facebook…  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Queenie, les réseaux sociaux ne sont pas la vraie vie.  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Teenie…  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas ami avec quelqu'un sur Facebook qu'on ne l'apprécie pas dans la vraie vie.  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Teenie…  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Et puis je vais pouvoir lui parler via le groupe que tu as créé. :)  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Teenie !  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Quoi ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Tu as refusé son invitation ?  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Non !  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** C'est lui qui a refusé ton invitation ?! :o  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** …  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Oh… Teenie, je suis désolée ! :(  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** …  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** C'est rien.  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** J'en reviens pas qu'il te fasse ce coup là. Pourtant il avait vraiment l'air d'être intéressé.  
✔ Vu à 21h32  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Tu veux en parler ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Je peux rentrer plus tôt de chez Jacob si tu veux ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Tu veux qu'on se boive un chocolat chaud et qu'on papote de tout ça ?  
✔ Vu à 21h40  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Teenie ?  
✔ Vu à 21h58  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Re.  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Teenie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Ne t'affole plus.  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** ?  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Il m'a envoyé un poke, pour signaler qu'il m'avait envoyé un MP et dans ce MP, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait accepter ma demande d'ajout…  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** …  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Teenie.  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Quoi ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein** **:** Ce mec, surtout, tu le garde !  
 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Il continue de me vouvoyer… :(

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** et **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ **,** _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Pas trop tôt ! ;)  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** a posté un statut _"Personne ne me comprend. :("  
 **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald** **:** Sauf moi. :)

 **Credence Barebone** **:** Y'a pas de bouton "je n'aime pas" ?  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein** **, Tina** ****Goldstein,** Jacob Kowalski** et **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aiment ça._

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Les Eruptifs"_.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** **:** Content de voir que tu ne lui en veux pas.

 **Jacob Kowalski** **:** À vrai dire c'est surtout la parade nuptiale que j'ai aimé…  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** J'espère que tu nous en feras une démonstration un jour Newt ! :D

 **Tina Goldstein :** Ça avait en effet l'air très drôle. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** **:** Tina ?! Vous êtes au courant ?

 **Tina Goldstein** **:** Jacob n'a pas su tenir sa langue. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** **:** C'est embarrassant…

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** a posté sur le mur de **Credence Barebone :** Tu m'ajoute ? :)

 **Credence Barebone** **:** Plutôt mourir…

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** a posté sur le mur de **Percival Graves :** Tu m'ajoute ? :)

 **Percival Graves** **:** Heu… Non.

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** écoute _"Lonely"_ de **Akon**.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà… Comme l'a dit Newt un peu plus haut, "C'est embarrassant…" XD  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'adore ça. :3 (Et si vous le faites, vous aurez un câlin du Niffleur et un bisous de Newt ! :D)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Tout d'abord, un grand, immense, énorme MERCI pour toutes les gentilles reviews. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir. :D Et elles m'ont également grandement motivée à écrire la suite. ^^_  
 _En réponse à ange qui a reviewé en invité et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre par MP : lorsque Graves se révèle être Grindelwald, il était clair dans ma tête que pour moi, le mage noir avait pris l'apparence du chef des Aurors et que donc, le véritable Graves est un personnage à part entière. J'espère donc de toutes mes forces qu'il est encore en vie et qu'on le verra dans la suite des films (Colin Farrell quoi ! *cœur*)._

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** aime _"Devenir le maitre du monde et faire un rire diabolique"_.  
 _ **Sauron, Loki, Dark Sidious, Hadès, Scar, Le Joker, Raspoutine, Ursula, Biff Tannen, Maléfique, Jafar**_ _et 85 méchants aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Gel, ça suffit.

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Pourquoi ?

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je déteste ce surnom.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Tu me brise le cœur. Encore. :(

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Pamela Anderson"_.

 **Jacob Kowalski :** …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Quoi ?

 **Jacob Kowalski :** À quoi tu joue mon pote ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** À rien du tout pourquoi ?

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Qui c'est ?

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Une actrice.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Une Moldue.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Ooooh, Newt ! :D Toi aussi tu t'intéresse à cette culture ! C'est passionnant n'est-ce pas ? :D  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Tout à fait. Cette femme a fait des choses extraordinaires.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Je vais la googler.

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Mec, t'es mort.

* * *

Conversation privée.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** …  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Quoi ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Newt, je comprends que les hommes aient des envies, des besoins, je ne juge pas mais… poster ça sur Facebook ? Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire ! Tu crois que Teenie a envie savoir ce genre de chose ?  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** De quoi tu parle ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** De Pamela Anderson !  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Cette femme est une grande militante, engagée dans la lutte pour le droit des animaux. Elle prône le végétarisme, demande à ce que le cuir et la fourrure soient bannis et boycotte les KFC. C'est un parcours exemplaire et j'ose espérer qu'un jour, la communauté magique s'inspire de ce genre de personnes. Nous avons tant à apprendre des Moldus parfois. En matière de cause animale, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés qu'eux, peut-être même moins.  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** …  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Quoi encore ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tu es l'incarnation de l'honnêteté et de la pureté, c'est pas possible autrement.  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Pourquoi donc ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Google "Alerte à Malibu".  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Ok.  
✔ Vu à 16h32  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Alors ?  
✔ Vu à 16h40  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Oh…  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** On est d'accord.  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je n'avais aucune idée je t'assure !  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Je sais.  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Est-ce que Tina a vu… ?  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Je ne pense pas, elle est encore au travail à cette heure-ci.  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je supprime de suite.  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** C'est plus sage oui.  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je suis vraiment désolé.  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Comme je l'ai dit, tu es trop innocent pour que je t'en tienne rigueur. ;)

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** a publié sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises *cœur*  
**

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Un petit test amusant pour tout le monde : _"À quelle maison de Ilvermorny appartiens-tu ?"_

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Credence Barebone :** Serpent Cornu.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aiment ça._

 **Credence Barebone :** Laisse-moi tranquille **Grindelwald** !

 **Tina Goldstein :** D'où il sort celui-là ?!

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Coucou ! :D

 **Percival Graves :** Attends que je t'attrape enfoiré.

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Percival, le langage !

 **Percival Graves :** Désolé Madame la Présidente.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Hey ! C'est un groupe privé !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Il en faut plus que ça pour m'arrêter ! :p

 **Percival Graves :** Le MACUSA est partout.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** …

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Bon, quand est-ce qu'on va se boire un verre pour se raconter nos vies ? :)

 **Tina Goldstein** a retiré **Gellert Grindelwald** du groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises** ***cœur*  
** _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,** **Credence Barebone, Jacob Kowalski,** **Queenie Goldstein, Percival Graves** et **Seraphina Picquery**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** a publié sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises** ***cœur***

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Si ça jamais ça vous intéresse, je suis Wampus.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** J'ai toujours su que tu étais un guerrier Honey. :3  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je reviendrais Tina !  
✔ Vu à 10h07

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** a partagé un lien sur le mur de **Jacob Kowalski** : _"À quelle maison de Poudlard appartiens-tu ?".  
 **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Newt, tu es censé être amoureux de ma sœur, pas de ton ancienne école…

 **Tina Goldstein :** Queenie !

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon école !

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tu es jaloux alors ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est de la curiosité.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tu es un curieux jaloux.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Absolument pas.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Menteur.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Ce n'est pas vrai.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Si c'est vrai.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Non.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Si !

 **Tina Goldstein :** Queenie, laisse Newt tranquille.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je suis profondément désolé Tina.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Je ne te faisais pas de reproche Newt.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** J'ai agis comme un gamin.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Mais non voyons. :) C'est Queenie qui a exagéré.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Merci. :)

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Prenez une chambre vous deux !  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Résultat : Poufsouffle. ^^  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Helga Poufsouffle**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** JE LE SAVAIS ! :D :D :D

 **Le Choixpeau Magique :** Désolé d'intervenir,  
Mais j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire,  
Scamander mon cher,  
Le délicat exercice de répartition  
Fait partie de mes attributions.  
J'ai beau être vilain,  
Je n'en suis pas moins malin.  
Ainsi je décide, puisque c'est mon rôle encore,  
D'envoyer ce cher Jacob à Gryffondor.  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _et_ _ **Godric Gryffondor**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je te déteste.

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Credence Barebone :** Et tu vois quelle maison pour moi ?  
 **Le Choixpeau Magique :** Serdaigle sans aucun doute !  
 **Credence Barebone :** Merci ! :')

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** a publié sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises** ***cœur***

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Un autre quizz sympa. :) _"Quelle pâtisserie es-tu?"_.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Je suis un chou à la crème.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Ooooh ! *cœur* Je ne suis pas étonnée Honey.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Merci ma colombe. *cœur*  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Je suis un Merveilleux. :D  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** C'était évident. *cœur* *cœur* *cœur*  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Allez **Credence** , **Newt** et **Tina** , faites le quizz aussi !

 **Credence Barebone :** Forêt Noire _.  
 **Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Le résultat est "Cinnamon roll". _  
 **Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein**_ _,_ _ **Credence Barebone,**_ _570 385 Potterhead, Tumblr et 84 876 fangirls aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Haha, j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule. :D

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Allez **Tina** , il ne manque plus que toi.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Mille-feuille…  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Credence Barebone, Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Percival Graves**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Très bien trouvé.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Percival Graves :** Je suis d'accord.

 **Tina Goldstein :** En quoi c'est bien trouvé ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Si je puis me permettre d'avancer un début d'explication Tina. Le mille-feuille est une pâtisserie qui cache sa tendre crème pâtissière sous trois couches de pâte aérienne et croustillante. Le dessus est recouvert de sucre glace, ce qui peut lui donner un aspect froid et peu chaleureux, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparence car cette garniture est fondante et délicieuse.  
 _ **Credence Barebone, Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Ooooh Newt ! Tu m'as mis les larmes aux yeux.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Désolé Queenie, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention de te rendre triste.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Mais non idiot, je trouve que c'est très beau. *cœur*

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Si ça n'est pas une déclaration d'amour ça…

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Jacob, tu exagère…

 **Jacob Kowalski :** **Tina** , tu as lu ça ?!

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Ne te fatigue pas Honey, elle ne va pas être dans la capacité de répondre.

 **Jacob Kowalski :** ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Que se passe-t-il ?!

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle a renversé son café sur son clavier. Là, elle est en train d'éponger son ordinateur, il va falloir un petit moment avant qu'il soit de nouveau fonctionnel.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** est en train de consulter _"Guide d'achat Noel 2016 : quel ordinateur choisir ?"._  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous fait toujours sourire (rire ?). N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3

_ATTENTION petit changement dans le chapitre précédent : c'est Tina et non Queenie qui a éjecté Grindelwald du groupe privé. ^^_  
 _Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les anachronismes que vous pourrez trouver dans les différents chapitres, sachant qu'il s'agit et d'un AU et d'une crack fic, tout est permis. :)_  
 _Enfin, soyez prévenu, il y a un peu de fluff à la fin. Oui j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** a posté un statut "Nouvel ordinateur du tonnerre ! Merci Newt. :)"  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tina, je t'ai vu, tu as effacé ton petit cœur et tu l'as remplacé par un smiley !  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** …

 **Theseus Scamander :** Et Newt vient de s'étrangler dans son thé. :)  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Ne vous en faites pas, un jour ils oseront se dire les choses. Certaines personnes ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps que les autres pour dévoiler leur sentiments. :)  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Theseus Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** a ajouté **Theseus Scamander** au groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises *cœur*.**  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Theseus Scamander :** Merci Queenie ! :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** :(

 **Theseus Scamander :** Coucou petit frère ! :D

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** écoute _"Noir c'est noir"_ de **Johnny Hallyday**.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Viens boire un café cet après-midi. :)  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Percival Graves** et **Gellert Grindelwald** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Youpi !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** C'est bien, tu te socialise. Je suis fier de toi. :)  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Graves, je crois que des explications s'imposent.

 **Percival Graves :** On a piraté mon compte Madame la Présidente.

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Allons, on sait tous que tu voulais être ami avec moi. ^^

 **Seraphina Picquery :** …

 **Percival Graves :** Je lance une enquête sur le champs Madame.

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** a changé de photo de profil.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Très belle photo.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Credence, est-ce que tu réalise à quel point tu es rayonnant ? Tu devrais sourire plus souvent ! :D  
 _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _,_ _ **Credence Barebone**_ _et 79 868 fangirls_ _aiment ça._

 **Credence Barebone :** Merci Queenie. :$ Et Tina est resplendissante sur cette photo je trouve. :)  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et l'auteure de cette fanfiction aiment ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Oh Credence, petit flatteur. :)

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Alors comme ça tu vas boire un café en terrasse avec madame l'Auror mais moi, je peux me brosser ?

 **Credence Barebone :** En gros c'est ça oui.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aiment ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je boude.

 **Credence Barebone :** Tant mieux.

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Tu es cruel.

 **Credence Barebone :** Je sais ! :D

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** :'(

 **Tina Goldstein :** Si tu t'approche encore de Credence, je te promets que tu vas le regretter.  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je n'ai pas peur de toi fillette.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Laisse les tranquille Jéjé !  
 _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Jéjé… Je crois que je préférais encore Gel. T.T

 **Albus Dumbledore :** :) Ok Gel !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** FERME LA !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** :(

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Mufle.  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi Tina !  
✔ Vu à 08h58

* * *

 _**Gellert Grindelwald** _ _a envoyé un poke à_ _**Tina Goldstein** _ _._

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Et ça c'est rien que pour t'embêter !  
✔ Vu à 09h02

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** aime _"Gellert Grindelwad, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps"_.  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _et 8 790 403 adorateurs de Grindelwald_ _aiment ça._

 **Percival Graves :** Ça va les chevilles ?

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Très bien, merci de demander. :)

 **Tom Jedusor :** Je ris.  
 _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Il me veut quoi le fœtus ?

 **Tom Jedusor :** Je te dépasse largement. :)  
 _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** J'en doute.

 **Tom Jedusor :** Attends quelques années et tu verras. ;)  
 _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ _aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Bien, apparemment je vais devoir ouvrir un œil sur vous Jedusor…

 **Tom Jedusor :** Merde…

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Haha, bien fait !

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** a commencé à jouer à **Farmville.  
** _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aime ça._

 **Credence Barebone :** Passe visiter ma ferme je te donnerais des ressources ! ;D  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** a changé sa photo de couverture.  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Jacob Kowalski, Credence Barebone**_ _et_ _ **Salazar Serpentard**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tu trahis Ilvermorny Teenie. :(

 **Tina Goldstein :** Tu dramatise Queenie.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Tina, je suis à la fois très heureux et extrêmement perplexe.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Pourquoi ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Et bien je suis heureux que tu ai fait le test mais… Serpentard ?

 **Tina Goldstein :** Le quizz et le Choixpeau sont unanimes. ^^

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Tina Goldstein :** Un problème ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Aucun !

 **Tina Goldstein :** Vraiment ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Oui, oui.

 **Theseus Scamander :** Leta aussi était à Serpentard si mes souvenirs sont bons. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Theseus !

 **Tina Goldstein :** …

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Quelqu'un a un type de fille on dirait. ;)  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Theseus Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Jacob !

 **Tina Goldstein :** …

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Oh Honey ! J'allais dire la même chose. Toi aussi tu arrive à lire dans mes pensées maintenant. *cœur* **  
**  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Queenie !

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Bon, je te demande pardon, je me suis un peu emporté.  
✔ Vu à 15h42  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je viens de voir ta nouvelle image de couverture.  
✔ Vu à 15h43  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Elle est super cool.  
✔ Vu à 15h44  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Serpentard c'est la maison des méchants ! 8D  
✔ Vu à 15h45  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Toi et moi on est fait pour s'entendre. ;)  
✔ Vu à 15h46  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Tina ?  
✔ Vu à 15h47  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je sais que tu lis mes messages !  
✔ Vu à 15h48  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Réponds allez…  
✔ Vu à 15h49  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Bon ok, tu dois surement être occupée.  
✔ Vu à 15h50  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** On se parle plus tard. :)  
✔ Vu à 15h51  
 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Par contre, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas accepter mon invitation Facebook ? :(  
✔ Vu à 15h52

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"Nicolas Hulot"_ et _"Brigitte Bardot"_.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Qui sont ces gens ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Des Moldus français engagés dans la cause animale.

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Évidemment.

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** a posté sur le mur de **Percival Graves :** *cœur* **  
**

 **Percival Graves :** Que… ?

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Grave, il va falloir que vous régliez ce soucis de piratage au plus vite.

 **Percival Graves :** Oui Madame.

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je suis tellement content qu'on soit ami toi et moi ! 8D  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Percival Graves :** On n'est pas ami !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Facebook me dit le contraire.

 **Percival Graves :** -_-

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** et **Queenie Goldstein** sont maintenant **en couple**.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _,_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** *cœur* *cœur* *cœur*  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski** _ _aime ça._

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Miss Goldstein, votre sœur va trop loin.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Je suis désolée Madame la Présidente.

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Encore une remarque de ce genre et nous devrons sévir.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Et vous allez faire quoi ? Couper ma ligne internet ?

* * *

 **Percival Graves** aime _"Gellert Grindelwad, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps"_.  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** *cœur* **  
**

 **Seraphina Picquery :** …

 **Percival Graves :** Je cherche toujours Madame la Présidente.

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** aime _"Cauchemar en cuisine"_.

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** aime _"Top Chef"_.

* * *

 **Jacob Kowalski** aime _"MasterChef"_.

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** aime _"Un dîner presque parfait"_.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Vous faites un concours ou quoi ?  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** écoute _"Bring me to life"_ de **Evanescence** _._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Viens boire un chocolat ce soir :)  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** et **Tina Goldstein** aiment _"Doctor Who".  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et 29 485 Whovians aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :**?

 **Jacob Kowalski :** ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Un peu de culture anglaise ne fait pas de mal. :D

 **Credence Barebone :** On a dévoré les 9 saisons en une soirée ! :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** O.O

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

 **Tina Goldstein :** J'ai trouvé une utilité amusante à mon retourneur de temps. :D

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tina qui enfreint la loi pour regarder une série. :o

 **Tina Goldstein :** Le Docteur est un personnage fascinant. :)

 **Credence Barebone :** Mon préféré c'est le 9e ! Il a des oreilles incroyables et un style vestimentaire de dingue ! *.*

 **Credence Barebone :** Tu as un Docteur préféré Newt ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Difficile de choisir. Je regarde surtout à cause des créatures…  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Je ne suis pas étonnée. :)

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Et toi Tina ?

 **Tina Goldstein :** Oh le 11e, sans hésiter. Il était adorable.

 **Credence Barebone :** Tina en est tombée amoureuse ! :p

 **Tina Goldstein :** Credence…

 **Credence Barebone :** On se demande pourquoi… :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Pourquoi ?

 **Tina Goldstein :** Pour rien !

 **Credence Barebone :** La mèche folle, la tenue extravagante, les bottines, le regard fuyant, la figure de bébé, son amour pour toutes les créatures de l'univers, une grande asperge légèrement voutée qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aider tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main (bon, ok, aider les autres, c'est une caractéristique de toutes les incarnations du Docteur, mais ça ne contredit pas mes points précédents)… Ça ne te rappelle personne ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Tina Goldstein :** …

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Tu trouve que je ressemble à une asperge Credence ?

 **Credence Barebone :** T.T **  
**

 **Theseus Scamander :** Encore une preuve accablante de l'immense compétence de mon frère pour passer à côté de ce qui est vraiment important.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aiment ça._

 **Theseus Scamander :** Et soit dit en passant : rien ne vaut le 3e Docteur. :)  
 _ **Jon Pertwee** aime ça._

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** a posté une photo sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises *cœur*  
**.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Ils sont adorables.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Joli instantané Queenie.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Une fois que Tina sera réveillée, vous pouvez être sûres qu'elle voudra que je supprime cette photo.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Il n'y a pourtant aucune honte à avoir, elle est superbe.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** N'est-ce pas ? Et je trouve que la photo est pas mal non plus.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Mais je parlais de la photo.

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu parlais de ma sœur. :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Credence aussi paisible. Rien ne vaut les bras d'une maman. ^^ _  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** _ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Tina fera en effet une super maman. N'est-ce pas Newt ? :D  
 _ **Theseus Scamander**_ _aime ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Ne pressons pas les choses, ils doivent d'abord sortir ensemble avant de penser à faire des bébés.  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** et **Percival Graves** sont maintenant **en couple**.  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** *cœur* *cœur* *cœur* **  
** **  
** **Seraphina Picquery :** Et là c'est le drame…

 **Percival Graves :** Madame la Présidente, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Enfin nous pouvons vivre notre amour au grand jour ! :D

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Gel ! Pourquoi ? :(

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Parce que.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** :'(

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** J'ai tourné la page mon vieux, accepte-le.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Perceval, tu l'aime réellement ?

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Bien sûr !

 **Percival Graves :** Non !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Ne sois pas timide. ;)

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Moi je ne t'ai pas oublié Gel. :(

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Et bien tu devrais. Et oublie ce surnom aussi !

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore** écoute _"The sound of silence"_ de **Simon & Garfunkel.**

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, j'adore avoir vos retours, savoir ce qui vous a faire sourire, rire et aussi ce qui vous a moins plu._  
 _J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël._  
 _Je vous dis à l'année prochaine et bon réveillon. :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_J'ai comme l'impression que plus ça passe et plus j'ajoute du fluff. J'espère que ça reste tout de même marrant et pas juste choupinet. :/  
Arriverez-vous à trouver les petites (grosses) références aux filmographies de Colin Farrell (Percival) et Ezra Miller (Credence) ainsi que le petit clin d'œil à Sherlock dans ce chapitre ? ^^  
_

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** a posté un statut "Bye bye New York, Londres nous voilà ! :D" avec **Jacob Kowalski.  
** _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** Tu vas me manquer sœurette. :(  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Moi aussi Teenie. *cœur*

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** J'espère que tu viendras les voir très vite Tina…

 **Tina Goldstein :** Je l'espère aussi…  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

 **Theseus Scamander :** Tu ne les accompagne pas ?! :o

 **Tina Goldstein :** Non, trop de boulot. :/

 **Theseus Scamander :** :(

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Qui aurait pu croire que la séparation des sœurs Goldstein puisse te rendre si émotif.

 **Theseus Scamander :** Non, je suis triste pour toi frérot. :( Ça aurait pu être l'occasion pour toi de la revoir.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Mais de quoi je me mêle ?!  
 _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** regarde _"BBC Planet Earth"._

 **Theseus Scamander :** J'en déduis que les grognements qui proviennent de ta chambre résultent de ce programme animalier et non pas d'un quelconque site porno. C'est bon à savoir.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore** écoute _"Ne me quitte pas"_ de **Jacques Brel.**

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je t'ai DÉJÀ quitté Dumby…

 **Albus Dumbledore :** :'(

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Albus, il serait temps de vous secouer et d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ce prétentieux !  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Pomona Chourave**_ _aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Un homme sans amour est une coquille vide. :(  
 _ **Severus Rogue**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Gellert Grindelwald** et **Percival Graves** sont maintenant **mariés**.  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** *cœur* *cœur* *cœur*

 **Percival Graves :** J'en ai marre…

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** aime _"Newt Scamander est un ange tombé du ciel, trop pur, trop précieux pour ce monde et qu'il faut protéger à tout prix"  
 **Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **La Communauté des Shippers Newtina**_ _aiment ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** ?

 **Credence Barebone :** Tes fangirls ont créé cette page. ^^  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Fan-quoi ?

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Un ange qui aime enfreindre les lois et se promène avec une valise pleine de monstres…

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Ce ne sont pas des monstres mais des créatures ! Et puis, je vous rappelle aimablement que l'une d'entre elle a sauvé votre ville.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein, Percival Graves, Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Et donc Newt a des fans ?

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Il semblerait… :)

 **Credence Barebone :** Je suis le seul à ne pas être étonné ? :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** C'est complètement ridicule !

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Newt qui ne sait pas prendre un compliment. :p

 **Theseus Scamander :** Il n'y a que moi qui a réalisé que Tina aimait une page dédié à la pureté et l'angélisme de mon frère ?  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** a posté une photo sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises *cœur***.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Queenie Goldstein, Percival Graves, Jacob Kowalski**_ _et_ _ **Theseus Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Credence Barebone :** Ma nouvelle chambre !

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Bien installé à ce que je vois. ^^

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Teenie, je vais être jalouse : tu me remplace vite je trouve ! :p

 **Tina Goldstein :** Aucun risque, Credence ne cuisine pas aussi bien que toi. :p  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Rien ne vaut une nouvelle maison chaleureuse. Je suis heureux pour vous deux. :)

 **Theseus Scamander :** Il n'y a que mon frère pour être heureux qu'un autre homme que lui emménage avec la femme qu'il aime…

 **Tina Goldstein :** Theseus, ton insistance est au-delà du supportable. T.T  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Percival Graves** aime _"La magie noire"_.  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Merveilleux ! 8D

 **Percival Graves :** …

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Ça en devient de moins en moins subtile.

* * *

 **Percival Graves** et **Credence Barebone** aiment _"Le MACUSA est un repère de débiles et je les méprise tous."  
 **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Graves…

 **Percival Graves :** L'enquête piétine Madame la Présidente.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Credence ?

 **Credence Barebone :** Désolé Tina, je leur en veux encore pour l'histoire de l'Obscurus.

 **Tina Goldstein :** On va regarder Big Bang Theory ce soir pour se changer les idées tu veux ? :)  
 _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je peux venir ? :D

 **Tina Goldstein :** Percival, vous êtes le bienvenu.  
 _ **Percival Graves**_ _et_ _ **Credence Barebone**_ _aiment ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** :(

* * *

 **Percival Graves** aime _"_ _Pour que la torture des moldues devienne un sport international."  
 **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Graves !

* * *

 **Percival Graves** a posté un statut _"_ _Je ne veux plus me plier aux ordres"  
 **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Dans mes bras mon chou !

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Je vois, on se donne des petits surnoms maintenant ?

 **Percival Graves :** Madame la Présidente, je vous assure que je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi.

 **Gellert Grindelwald** **:** Non, il fait bien pire… :p

 **Percival Graves :** Toi tu vas souffrir !

 **Gellert Grindelwald** **:** J'attends de voir ça. ;)

 **Percival Graves :** …

* * *

 **Percival Graves** a partagé une photo.  
 _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** OMG.

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Joli sous-vêtements Madame la Présidente ! :D

 **Percival Graves :** BORDEL C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?

 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Graves, dans mon bureau à la première heure demain.

* * *

 **Percival Graves** en voyage à **Bruges.  
** _ **Gellert Grindelwald**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Bruges ! Cette ville est tellement romantique ! *cœur*

 **Tina Goldstein :** ?

 **Percival Graves :** MP.

* * *

Conversation privée

 _ **Percival Graves**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _à la conversation  
_ **Seraphina Picquery :** Miss Goldstein, cette conversation doit rester privée c'est entendu ?  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Oui Madame la Présidente.  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Graves a été démis de ses fonctions de manière temporaire.  
 **Percival Graves :** Et contre son gré.  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** …  
 **Percival Graves :** Continuez je vous en prie.  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** Le hacker est allé trop loin et n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. La présence de Mr Graves au MACUSA reste un danger pour tout le monde et il doit en être éloigné.  
 **Percival Graves :** C'est pour cela que je suis envoyé dans le trou du cul du monde.  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** Mr Graves !  
 **Percival Graves :** Désolé Madame la Présidente.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Qui va continuer l'enquête en son absence ?  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** Vous Miss Goldstein.  
 **Percival Graves :** Tina, ma carrière repose entre vos mains.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Je me mets au boulot de ce pas.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _a quitté la conversation  
_ **Percival Graves :** Bruges… Quelle idée de génie vraiment…  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** C'est une très belle ville Percival. :)  
 **Percival Graves :** Avec toi à mes côtés, je n'en doute pas. :)  
 **Seraphina Picquery :** Vil flatteur ! :D

* * *

 **Marie-Lou Barebone** vient de rejoindre Facebook.

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Credence Barebone :** Tina c'est la merde !  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
 **Credence Barebone :** Marie-Lou vient de se créer un compte et elle m'a envoyé une demande d'ajout !  
 **Tina Goldstein :** C'est une blague ?!  
 **Credence Barebone :** Non. T.T  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Ok, refuse son invitation, bloque la et change de nom. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te retrouve. Pour le reste… j'ai une idée. ^^  
 **Credence Barebone :** Ok ! :D  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Tu sais quel nom prendre ?  
 **Credence Barebone :** Ça se pourrait bien. ;)

* * *

 **Credence Barebone** a modifié son nom en **Barry Allen.**

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Barry Allen :** Petit message pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris. ^^ C'est Credence !  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Sympa comme prénom, ça vient d'où ?  
 **Jacob Kowalski :** Haha Flash !  
 **Barry Allen :** J'adore les comics. :3  
 **Jacob Kowalski :** Moi aussi mais je préfère John Stewart/Green Lantern. :)  
 **Theseus Scamander :** Batman vous bat tous à plate couture. :p  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Theseus, on sait tous que Wonder Woman est la meilleure.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Je suis totalement d'accord. Diana les bat tous.  
 **Theseus Scamander :** OMG ils aiment la même héroïne ! :D  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …  
 **Tina Goldstein :** …  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Au fait, pourquoi tu change de prénom Credence ?  
 **Barry Allen :** Pour échapper à Marie-Lou.  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Cette affreuse bonne femme te cherche des ennuis ?!  
 **Barry Allen :** Avec Tina, on est en train de chercher un moyen pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. :p  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Oooooh ! :o Lequel ? :D  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Surprise. ^^  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Heureusement que Tina est là. :)  
 **Theseus Scamander :** Si vous voulez mon avis, Tina et Credence devraient venir vivre à Londres avec nous tous et ça serait réglé. :)  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Ça serait en effet une solution. :)  
 **Jacob Kowalski :** Surtout que Londres est une ville magnifique !  
 **Theseus Scamander :** Et en plus, Newt y habite. :)  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** …  
 **Tina Goldstein :** …  
 **Barry Allen :** Je suis toujours aussi fan de ce genre de conversations pleines de sous-entendus subtiles et habilement placés. :D

* * *

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander** aime _"WWF", "Sea Shepherd"_ et _"GreenPeace"_.  
 _ **Jacob Kowalski**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Toujours des Moldus ?

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Des organisations Moldues oui.

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** a posté un statut "FUCK".

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? :/  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Journée de merde au boulot.  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Raconte.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Qui aurait cru que prendre la place de Mr Graves m'apporterait autant de déplaisir…  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Abernathy a été affreux.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Je pense que tu lui manque. ^^  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** *vomit*  
 **Queenie Goldstein :** Cet affreux pervers…

* * *

 **Percival Graves** et **Alastor Maugrey** sont maintenant amis.  
 _ **Seraphina Picquery**_ _,_ _ **Albus Dumbledore, Theseus Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Tina Goldstein**_ _aiment ça._

 **Tina Goldstein :** LE Alastor Maugrey ? *o*

 **Percival Graves :** Le seul et unique.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Quelle chance ! C'est une légende ce gars !  
 _ **Percival Graves**_ _aime ça._

 **Theseus Scamander :** Une autre raison pour laquelle tu devrais venir à Londres Tina. Tu pourrais rencontrer ton idole couramment. :D  
 _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Percival Graves :** Bien essayé mais en ce moment, il est à Bruges avec moi.

 **Tina Goldstein :** Pourquoi faire ?

 **Percival Graves :** Du tourisme.

 **Theseus Scamander :** O.o

 **Tina Goldstein :** O.o

 **Alastor Maugrey :** Épanchez-vous ailleurs bordel ! Marre de recevoir vos notifications…

 **Tina Goldstein :** OMG il m'a parlé. *o*

 **Queenie Goldstein :** J'ai toujours su que tu étais une fangirl au fond de toi Teenie. :)

 **Theseus Scamander :** **Newt** , Alastor a volé le cœur de Tina. :/

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Tu es pénible Theseus…

 **Queenie Goldstein :** N'ai pas peur Newt, elle ne t'a pas oublié. :)  
 _ **Barry Allen**_ _aime ça._

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Mais je n'ai pas peur !  
 _ **Barry Allen**_ _et_ _ **Queenie Goldstein**_ _aime ça._

 **Barry Allen :** Et tu as bien raison. ;)

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je lis ? :o

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Percy, tu es ami avec ce fou furieux ? :o

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me trompe déjà ! :(

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Une semaine loin de l'autre et voilà ce que ça donne ! :(

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Percy mon chou, comment tu peux me faire ça ? :'(

 **Percival Graves :** On n'est pas ensemble !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Facebook me dit le contraire.

 **Percival Graves :** Facebook n'est pas la vraie vie !

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Je t'ai offert mon amitié. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur. Je t'ai donné tout mon amour. Et tu me rejette comme ça. :(

 **Alastor Maugrey :** LA FERME !

* * *

 **Percival Graves** est **célibataire**.  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** …  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Félicitations, vous avez réussi à faire taire cet impertinent !  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Theseus Scamander :** Ainsi s'achève cette tumultueuse histoire d'amour pleine de passions et de non-dits…  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Me larguer sur Facebook. Quelle cruauté. :(  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Albus, arrête de tout aimer !  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ écoute " _Stayin' Alive"_ de **Bee Gees.  
** _ **James Moriarty**_ _aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Il va falloir apprendre à modérer votre enthousiasme mon cher.  
 _ **Pomona Chourave**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Queenie Goldstein** a posté 3 photos sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises *cœur***.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Barry Allen**_ _et_ _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _aiment ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Notre nouveau chez nous ! :D

 **Tina Goldstein :** Joli !

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Newt et Theseus nous ont bien aidé ! :D

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Avec plaisir. :)

* * *

 **Alastor Maugrey** a posté sur le mur de **Percival Graves** **:** PIRE TOURISTE DU MONDE !  
 _ **Seraphina Picquery**_ _aime ça._

 **Theseus Scamander :** Le séjour se passe mal ? XD

 **Percival Graves :** Tout ça pour des ruines pleines de moisissures…

 **Tina Goldstein :** ?

 **Percival Graves :** Alastor aime visiter les monuments moyenâgeux. Il a cependant du mal à concevoir que ce n'est pas au gout de tout le monde.

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** De l'eau dans le gaz ? :)

 **Percival Graves :** MAIS BOUCLE LA TOI !  
 _ **Seraphina Picquery,**_ _ **Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Barry Allen**_ _aiment ça._

 **Alastor Maugrey :** Ce rustre ne pense qu'à aller au pub pour boire des bières. Quelle honte !

 **Percival Graves :** Le chocolat et la bière, les deux seules choses qui valent la peine d'aller à Bruges.

 **Alastor Maugrey :** C'est une ville de contes de fée putain !  
 _ **Ralph Fiennes**_ _aime ça._

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je suis prêt à te reprendre. Moi je t'accepte comme tu es, tu le sais mon chou.

 **Percival Graves :** Il ne se fatigue jamais…

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** a lu un article sur **SorcièreHebdo** : _"L'adoption, c'est pas sorcier !"  
 **Barry Allen**_ _aime ça._

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Teenie !

 **Jacob Kowalski :** On doit se préparer à une annonce ? :o

 **Theseus Scamander :** NEWT ! PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS TU NE DISAIS RIEN !

 **Tina Goldstein :** Je n'ai même plus envie de réagir…  
 _ **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**_ _et_ _ **Barry Allen**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** et **Percival Graves** sont maintenant **en couple**.

 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Tina ?!

 **Barry Allen :** O.o

 **Queenie Goldstein :** Quoi ?! :o

 **Jacob Kowalski :** Quelque chose m'échappe…

 **Theseus Scamander :** Ok, ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais…

 **Gellert Grindelwald :** *cœur brisé*

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Tina Goldstein :** On a piraté mon compte !  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Vraiment ?  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Jamais je ne pourrais être en couple avec Mr Graves, tu le sais bien !  
 **Newton Artemis Fido Scamander :** Je ne sais plus ce que je dois savoir Tina…  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Dis pas de conneries ! C'est toi que j'aime Newt, personne d'autre.  
✔ Vu à 13h36  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Newt ?

* * *

 **Theseus Scamander** a posté sur le groupe **Les rencontres new-yorkaises** ***cœur*.**

 **Theseus Scamander :** La prise en charge s'est faite rapidement étant donné qu'il a fait un énorme "boum" en tombant dans les escaliers. Il va rester à Sainte Mangouste pour quelques jours. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, visiblement, son cœur a du encaisser un énorme choc. Mais tout va bien, il va s'en remettre. Par contre, il n'a plus de téléphone, l'engin est mort dans la chute.  
 _ **Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein**_ _et_ _ **Barry Allen**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Tina Goldstein** est en train de consulter _"Android ou smartphone ? Quel portable choisir.".  
 **Theseus Scamander**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas, une review = un énorme calin de Newt (et une auteure heureuse aussi au passage :D).  
_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours un énooooorme plaisir vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! :D Ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Une personne m'a demandé si c'était possible d'avoir plus d'interactions entre Newt et ses créatures. Cela m'a rappelé que je les avais en effet totalement oublié depuis le chapitre 1 - et encore, elles n'y avaient pas fait grand chose. J'ai donc décidé de faire un petit chapitre uniquement sur eux. Si vous vous rappelez bien le chapitre précédent, Newt a été admis à Sainte Mangouste. Mais que s'est-il passé dans sa valise magique pendant ce temps ? ^^_

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** aime _"Petit, futé et indispensable"_.  
 _ **R2D2**_ _,_ _ **Milou**_ _,_ _ **Fée Clochette**_ _,_ _ **Jiminy Cricket**_ _et_ _ **Mushu**_ _aiment ça._

 **Le Niffleur :** Petit oui. Futé, c'est à voir. Indispensable, surement pas.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Si tu ne sais pas être agréable, garde le silence s'il te plait.

* * *

 **Frank** aime _"Assortir la météo à mon humeur"_.  
 _ **Tornade**_ _,_ _ **Thor**_ _et_ _ **Zeus**_ _aiment ça._

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Une vraie diva…

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 1 heure."_

 **Le Niffleur :** C'est parti pour le décompte…

* * *

 **Frank** aime _"Les éclairs au chocolat"_.

 **Le Niffleur :** Frank, tu es hilarant.

 **Frank :** On n'a plus le droit d'aimer les pâtisseries maintenant ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Laisse tomber, il ne connait pas le second degré.

 **Frank :** Normal, je ne suis pas un thermomètre.

 **Le Niffleur :** ?

 **Frank :** Je ne sais pas évaluer la température. En revanche, je remarque très vite quand il y a de l'orage dans l'air.

 **Le Niffleur :** Tu viens de faire un jeu de mot ?

 **Frank :** Pas du tout, je parlais de l'orage avec les éclaires et le tonnerre.

 **Le Niffleur :** J'y ai cru. :(

* * *

 **Le Niffleur** aime _"Rouler sur l'or"_.  
 _ **SmaugJeSuisLaMort**_ _et_ _ **Balthazar Picsou**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 2 heures."_

 **Le Niffleur :** Sérieusement, on est obligé de subir ça ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Laisse-moi gérer ma douleur comme je veux.

 **Le Niffleur :** Quelle douleur ? Il n'est parti que depuis 2 heures !

 **Pickett le Botruc :** 2 heures et 15 minutes maintenant.

 **Le Niffleur :** Au secours…

* * *

 **Dougal** aime _"Une nounou d'enfer"_.

* * *

 **Frank** aime _"Être sublime"_.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Crâneur !

 **Frank :** Réaliste.

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 3 heures."_

 **Dougal :** Pickett, tu sais bien que lorsqu'il va faire sa séance Skype avec Tina, cela dure au moins 6 heures.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** 6 HEURES DE SOUFFRANCE !

 **Frank :** Peux-tu au moins arrêter de décompter ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** NON !

 **Dougal :** Pickett, sois raisonnable.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** NON !

 **Dougal :** Tu auras le droit de dormir dans mon nid cette nuit.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** D'accord.  
 _ **Dougal**_ _,_ _ **Frank**_ _et_ _ **Le Niffleur**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 1 jour."_

 **Le Niffleur :** Je croyais que tu arrêtais le décompte ?!

 **Pickett le Botruc :** J'ai arrêté de décompter les heures. Je n'ai rien dit sur le décompte des jours.

* * *

 **Le Niffleur** est en train d'écouter _"La Pie Voleuse"_ de **Gioachino Rossini**.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** On est en pleine crise et môsieur prend du bon temps !

 **Le Niffleur :** 1/ Ce n'est pas la crise, Newt n'est absent que depuis 2 jours. 2/ Cet opéra en deux actes est un pur chef d'œuvre.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Mais tu le connais par cœur ! Tu l'écoute en boucle à longueur de journée !

 **Le Niffleur :** Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

 ** **Pickett le Botruc** : ** T.T

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 2 jours."_

 **Dougal :** Ce n'est pas grave Pickett, il a déjà disparu deux jours entiers.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Quelque chose cloche, je le sens.

* * *

 **Dougal** a posté sur le mur de **Pickett le Botruc :** Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu fais peur aux Occamy !

 **Le Niffleur :** Arrête de t'agiter tout court, tu me fatigue.

 **Frank :** Ton anxiété est en train de nous asphyxier Pickett.

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 3 jours."_

 **Frank :** Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Je me sens déraciné, c'est affreux. :(

* * *

 **Frank** a posté une vidéo sur le mur de **Pickett le Botruc :** Écoute ça. :)

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle !

 **Le Niffleur :** Tu sais bien que Frank n'a pas le sens de l'humour.

 **Frank :** Si je me sens d'humeur pluvieuse, je lance toujours cette chanson, elle ensoleille ma journée !

 **Le Niffleur :** Si je comprends bien, chaque jour où tu nous évite une tempête, c'est parce que tu as écouté "Ho Happy Day" ?

 **Frank :** En effet.

 **Le Niffleur :** Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de cette information…

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"Absence : 4 jours. QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE QUELQUE CHOSE !"_

 **Dougal :** Ok, 4 jours c'est en effet un peu beaucoup mais ce n'est pas une raison pour paniquer. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison à son absence.

 **Frank :** Dougal, je veux pas jouer les rabat-joie mais comme tu le sais, j'ai un radar qui me permet de sentir le danger.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** J'AVAIS RAISON UN TRUC AFFREUX EST ARRIVÉ MÊME FRANK LE SENT !

 **Dougal :** Frank, tu n'aide pas du tout.

 **Frank :** Je n'aime pas mentir.

* * *

 **Le Niffleur** regarde _"Qui veut gagner des millions"_.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte ? LA FIN EST PROCHE !

 **Le Niffleur :** Un mot de plus et je te bloque.

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a posté un statut _"OÙ EST MON ARBRE ?!"_

 **Le Niffleur :** Tu abandonne carrément le décompte.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Le décompte n'a plus d'importance car J'AI PERDU MON ARBRE ET ON VA TOUS MOURIR C'EST HORRIBLE !

 **Le Niffleur :** Cinq jours d'absence. S'il ne revient pas très vite, je sens que je vais commettre un acte irréparable.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Tu n'oserais pas…

 **Le Niffleur :** Dévaliser Gringott ? Oh que si.

* * *

 **Dougal** a créé un événement **À la recherche de Newton**.  
 _ **Pickett le Botruc**_ _aime ça._

 **Dougal** , **Pickett le Botruc** et **Frank** participent à l'événement.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** OÙ EST LE NIFFLEUR ?

 **Frank :** En train de regarder Aladdin je suppose. Il a toujours adoré la scène de la caverne.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** **Niffleur** , SI TU NE RAMÈNE PAS TES FESSES, JE PROMETS DE RÉDUIRE TA COLLECTION D'ARSÈNE LUPIN EN CONFETTIS !

* * *

 **Le Niffleur** participe à l'événement **À la recherche de Newton.  
** _ **Pickett le Botruc**_ _aime ça._

 **Pickett le Botruc :** :D

* * *

 **Dougal** a publié sur l'événement **À la recherche de Newton.**

 **Dougal :** Il faut s'organiser. Qui a des idées ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** JE CROCHÈTE LA SERRURE DE LA VALISE ON S'ÉCHAPPE ON ENVAHIT LE PAYS ON FOUILLE PARTOUT ET ON RETROUVE MON ARBRE !

 **Dougal :** Pickett, j'apprécie beaucoup ton enthousiasme mais je pense que tu y vas un peu fort.

 **Frank :** On devrait plutôt contacter Tina. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura des informations à nous donner.

 **Le Niffleur :** Et tu abandonne les majuscules Pickett, par pitié pour mes yeux !  
 _ **Dougal**_ _et_ _ **Frank**_ _aiment ça._

 **Pickett le Botruc :** JE CONTACTE TINA !

 **Le Niffleur :** …

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Je contacte Tina.

 **Dougal :** Je suis moyennement emballé…

 **Frank :** Je pense que Dougal devrait s'en occuper.  
 _ **Le Niffleur**_ _aime ça._

 **Pickett le Botruc :** :(

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Vous êtes injuste.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Mais d'accord.  
 _ **Le Niffleur, Frank**_ _et_ _ **Dougal**_ _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** a publié sur l'événement **À la recherche de Newton.**

 **Pickett le Botruc :** ALOOOOOOORS ?

 **Dougal :** Alors quoi ?

 **Le Niffleur :** LES MAJUSCULES !

 **Frank :** Niffleur, tu perds ton sang-froid.

 **Le Niffleur :** Je sais. :(

 **Pickett le Botruc :** MAIS ON S'EN FICHE DE CETTE HISTOIRE DE MAJUSCULES ! DOUGAL, EST-CE QUE TU AS EU DES INFOS PAR TINA ?!

 **Le Niffleur :** Je propose qu'on l'ignore tant qu'il n'accepte pas de communiquer convenablement.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** :'(

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Ayez pitié de moi. :(

 **Dougal :** Pickett, ça ne fait que 2h que j'ai envoyé un message à Tina, il faut le temps qu'elle réponde. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle a un métier assez prenant et donc n'est peut-être pas dans la capacité de me répondre dans l'immédiat.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Mes nerfs ne vont pas tenir…

 **Le Niffleur :** Et que dire des nôtres ?  
 _ **Frank**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Dougal** a publié sur l'événement **À la recherche de Newton.**

 **Dougal :** BONNE NOUVELLE ! J'AI EU UNE RÉPONSE DE TINA ! :D

 **Pickett le Botruc :** ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS ?!

 **Le Niffleur :** Dougal, je te défends de lui répondre.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** ALORS ?

 **Frank :** Tu y es presque Pickett.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Alors ?  
 _ **Le Niffleur,** **Frank** et **Dougal** aiment ça._

 **Dougal :** Newton va bien. Il est à Sainte Mangoute, l'hôpital des sorciers. Il a été soigné très vite et est donc hors de danger. :) Il rentrera dans quelques jours.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** BÉNI SOIT LE GRAND SYLVEBARBE !

 **Pickett le Botruc :** MON ARBRE EST EN VIE !

 **Pickett le Botruc :** MON DIEU JE VAIS AVOIR TELLEMENT DE TRAVAIL À SON RETOUR, IL VA ÊTRE DANS UN SALE ÉTAT !

 **Pickett le Botruc :** JE SUIS SÛRE QUE C'EST LA FAUTE DE TINA !

 **Pickett le** ** **Botruc** :** CETTE SALE SORCIÈRE ESSAIE DE ME VOLER MON ARBRE JE LE SENS DANS MES TIGES !

 **Frank :** Inutile d'être aussi méchant envers Tina Pickett, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Newt en est tombé amoureux.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** …

 **Pickett le Botruc :** …

 **Pickett le Botruc :** …

 **Pickett le Botruc :** QUOIIIIIII ?!

 **Le Niffleur :** Aïe, je ne l'aurais pas annoncé comme ça…

* * *

 **Dougal** et **Tina Goldstein** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

 **Frank** et **Tina Goldstein** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

 **Le Niffleur** et **Tina Goldstein** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

 **Dougal** a publié sur l'événement **À la recherche de Newton.**

 **Dougal :** Pickett, tu es vraiment mal élevé.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Moi ?!

 **Dougal :** Refuser la demande de Tina, tssss.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Je n'ai rien refusé !

 **Le Niffleur :** Tu es un gros jaloux ! :p

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Pas du tout !

 **Le Niffleur :** Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas ami avec elle ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Parce que.

 **Frank :** Newt risque d'être un triste de savoir que tu vous ne vous entendez pas bien. Elle compte beaucoup pour lui.

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

 **Frank :** Les coups de foudre ça me connait ! :)

 **Le Niffleur :** Cette fois-ci tu as fait un jeu de mot Frank ! :D

 **Frank :** ;)  
 _ **Le Niffleur**_ _aime ça._

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de demande d'ajout.

 **Dougal :** Envoie-lui en une. ^^

 **Pickett le Botruc :** J'ose pas.

 **Le Niffleur :** Depuis quand Pickett, le botruc espiègle et sans peur n'ose pas faire quelque chose ? ^^

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Elle ne voudra pas m'accepter.

 **Le Niffleur :** Oh…

 **Le Niffleur :** Ok, je crois que j'ai compris.

 **Le Niffleur :** Tu l'as harcelé de messages avoue-le !

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Non.

 **Frank :** Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.  
 _ **Dougal**_ _aime ça._

 **Pickett le Botruc :** D'accord, je lui ai peut-être envoyé quelques messages.

 **Dougal :** Combien ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Un certain nombres.

 **Le Niffleur :** Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On s'était mis d'accord pour que ce soit Dougal qui la contacte !

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Elle n'a pas arrêté de m'ignorer !

 **Frank :** Sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié d'être insultée ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Je ne l'ai pas insulté !

 **Le Niffleur :** C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Oui ! Heu non ! Arrête de m'embrouiller Niffler !

 **Le Niffleur :** :D

 **Dougal :** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** J'ai en effet peut-être été un peu incisif.

 **Dougal :** Pickett ?

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait intérêt à me donner des nouvelles de mon arbre très rapidement si elle ne voulait pas que lui arrache les yeux.

 **Dougal :** …

 **Le Niffleur :** …

 **Frank :** Ses si beaux yeux. :(

* * *

Conversation privée

 **Pickett le Botruc :** Bonjour Tina. Tu ne veux surement pas entendre parler de moi après toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites. Je n'aurais pas du menacer de m'attaquer à ton intégrité physique ni t'insulter de vieille racine pourrie. Je regrette aussi de t'avoir interdit de t'approcher de mon arbre. J'ai appris récemment votre rapprochement et il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de m'y faire. Je suis son gardien, je ne peux pas le laisser vagabonder sans surveillance très longtemps. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, j'accepte de faire des efforts et essayer de te connaitre. Peut-être même que je pourrais envisager une amitié avec toi. Cordialement. Pickett le Botruc.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** Cher Pickett, merci pour ton gentil message. Je comprends tes craintes, j'ai eu les mêmes. Être une grande sœur m'a apporté les mêmes inquiétudes, je suis la gardienne de Queenie, je dois veiller à son bien-être, être sûre qu'elle est en bonne santé et heureuse. Et malgré tout, j'ai toujours eu peur du jour où elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi, où je ne serais plus utile et où elle irait vivre ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai découvert que mes craintes étaient infondées. Même si désormais, Queenie vit avec son amoureux, je suis toujours sa sœur, sa grande sœur, sa gardienne. Je ne cherche pas à te remplacer dans le cœur de Newt, ne crois pas ça. Je sais bien que toi et lui partagez une relation unique et précieuse. J'espère que nous arriverons à être amis, je l'espère de tout cœur. :) Bonne soirée et prends soin de toi. Tina.  
 **Tina Goldstein :** PS : Pour m'excuser à mon tour de t'avoir ignoré, je te promets deux choses. 1/ garder un œil sur ton arbre le temps qu'il se trouve à l'hôpital (j'ai prévu un petit séjour en Angleterre) et 2/ t'amener des cloportes pour notre prochaine rencontre. J'espère ainsi enterrer la hache de guerre avec toi. :)

* * *

 **Pickett le Botruc** et **Tina Goldstein** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

 _Ouiiiii, je sais, y'a du fluff à la fin ! XD Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! XD_  
 _Avant de partir n'oubliez pas : laissez une review, sauvez une auteure ! :D_


End file.
